AltMal: A Peacock's Feathers
by skolojaco.026
Summary: While doing a mission one day, Altair comes across an unusual bird. His curiosity leads him to seek out Malik for more information and he ends up coming up with a brilliant plan. Altmal.


Author Comments: Oddly enough, this story seems to have gotten a lot of attention on DeviantArt. The why I do not understand since it's rather...simple. But I was talking to a friend of mine who loves peafowl and this kind of came from her.

* * *

><p>Altair crouched on a high wall looking into the courtyard of a wealthy citizen. These rich people were idiots he had finally decided after observing how much stuff they had, some of it wasn't even of any use! The golden-eyed man frowned under his cowl. He couldn't understand these people, they had money but couldn't they find a much better use for it then spending it on a bunch of useless junk?<p>

Altair never was in the situation of rich or poor, his father was a Assassin and they were neither one of these categories, they had enough for all to use for missions and for the extras, the rare wives and children. But no Assassin ever wasted their money on vases with complex designs or on colorful silks and such. The only ones who usually had something close to fancy were the Bureaus and they did serve as a rest stop of course.

Altair's eyes drifted across the smooth expanse of grass and it was then that he noticed the birds. These birds were larger than the local pigeons and perhaps even the eagles that circled the city.

The body was sleek, the neck long and stiff as a pole. A top the head were little bits of feathers forming a small crest. There were about nine or ten of them, most of them were dull toned, with only bits of green, but about four of them were a beautiful blue color. From his perch it looked like they were dragging something green behind them, then one of the strange birds lifted the long train and it opened like a fan.

Whatever these birds were...they were exotic and beautiful. They seem to know that they were handsome, or at least the blue ones did, he had to learn more about these birds and one person knew that.

Altair dropped down and slinked up to the closet blue colored bird and carefully plucked five of the long feathers, awed by how it seemed like they had little eyes on them. They felt soft like silk and he admired them then carefully tucked them into his robes. Even if Malik didn't know what it was, he would love the feathers.

"Safety and Peace, Malik," Altair said as he strolled into the Bureau. The Dai wasn't examining the shelf behind him, thank Allah, nor was he constructing another map. Instead he seem to be reading a book that had him deeply engrossed. Altair wonder if he had heard him but the man lifted his head.

"To you as well, Altair. What brings you here today?" the dark skinned male asked as he carefully folded the corner of his book then closed it. The charcoal eyes were lowered but then lifted to look directly into mottled gold.

"I was out today and I came across something...different" He answered.

"Different...How so?" The Dai began to slowly walk from one end of his desk to the other, a common habit that Altair had noticed on occasion. "I was looking into the house of a wealthy nobleman and I came across some...birds"

"Birds?"

Altair gritted his teeth slightly hearing the laughter in Malik's voice. "They were unusual. I never seen anything like them before. Not in Jerusalem, Damascus, or Acre. They looked like they came from a different world." Malik tilted his head and pursed his lips looking thoughtful.

"There is many birds in the world, Novice. Some that are beyond our imagination and such. But you say that they were in the house of a nobleman?" Altair nodded, "Well that is quite common, those people love to spend their money on wonders that few can begin to imagine. I will tell you, my friend, that I seen far more unusual creatures, though strict laws keep these beasts from the people."

Altair brushed his scar with a hand, not liking the sound of that. But gave a small shrug and withdrew the feathers, only one was slightly crushed, but was still easy to see. He gently sat them on the mahogany desk, as if he was sitting down a bloody marker. Malik's eyes fixed on the feathers and he delicately picked on up and studied it closely. "Aw, I heard of these birds...Peafowl they are commonly known. They are from the South and many wealthy citizens have them because of the beauty of the males."

"Males?"

"Yes, only the male, or Peacock has vibrant colors and these long train feathers. It is used for courtship."

As Malik turned to tuck the feathers away, Altair turned to the door but was thinking. _courtship? Interesting._

* * *

><p>Altair carefully went through the secret door of the Bureau, it was <strong>supposed<strong> to be for Malik and common citizens' use only, but Altair used it every now and then, especially when he had his hands full of precious cargo.

Altair entered the empty Bureau and grinned. Malik had gone out apparently, perhaps to make his rounds or do whatever he did nowadays, that meant that Altair could get away with it.

Moving into the outer room where the cross latched roof let in dappled rays of sunlight. The Assassin sat down the crate he had been carrying for too long now. Looking around and listening closely, but hearing nothing, the man turned to the box. A latch was unhooked and a small door swung opened. Altair carefully tilted the box and a large mass of feathers tumbled out, which soon revealed to be a rather ruffled Peacock. The bird gave a indigent squawk and shook itself until the scaly green feathers were smooth.

The peacock proceeded to investigate his new housing. Strutting around as if he owned the place. He hopped up on the edge of the small fountain and drank then laid down to preen before dozing off. Altair smiled as he watched. But a creak of the door made him turn in time to hear Malik's voice as the Dai stepped out.

"What are you up too now, Novi-" he broke off catching sight of the bird and looked at Altair with wide charcoal eyes. Altair only smiled and was scrambling up and out leaving Malik with his new pet.

* * *

><p><em>It is used for courtship<em>

Altair looked at the feathers in his hand, studying the eye spots on the different shaded pieces, awing at how different they were to pigeon or eagle feathers. But they were beautiful and he had a plan.

Altair perched in the outer room of the Bureau, peering in through the opening to where Malik was sitting at his desk, once more reading a book. Kadar (what he named it) was perched on the edge asleep.

Altair grinned and carefully tucked the feathers into his sash and slipped inside, not announcing himself and made it to stand before the one armed Assassin. Malik didn't seem to notice for a long time, until he made to turn the page, only to have a paler hand do so.

"Altair! What are you-" The words died off as he noticed the feathers poking out of the blood red sash. He blinked and looked at his comrade, trying to figure out if Altair hadn't lost his mind, too much sun?

Altair smirked to him and leaned over the counter. Malik flinched as he did so, not quite comfortable with Altair invading his personal space, but yet he felt his heartbeat rise a little from the close contact, the sight of those sunny eyes, the puff of breaths against his lips. Despite all that happened, Malik wouldn't denied he longed for his friend in more ways then one...he craved the relationship they had as teenagers, even though those times were when they were young and foolish.

"The peacock's feathers are used for courtship" Altair murmured softly then leaned forward and gently caught the former Assassin's lips. Malik's eyes widened but he didn't push him away, his remaining arm curled up and wrapped around his neck.

"The peahen is probably the pickiest of creatures." Malik mused softly. "They aren't attracted to beauty and arrogance that males show, but yet somehow they seem drawn to accept the male's advance..."

Altair's eyes looked confused but Malik's only reply was another passionate kiss.

The Peahen had made its choice.


End file.
